


Shoot the Messenger

by ItsIzzyFrizzy



Series: Kids of Gotham Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman!Dick, Cursing (forgot to add this), Dick Grayson is Batman, Hurt Damian Wayne, I honestly don’t know what else to tag, Mobster Family, Police Officer Dick Grayson, this is my first fic feel free to give me critiques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsIzzyFrizzy/pseuds/ItsIzzyFrizzy
Summary: Felix hates his father’s business but he does what he has to. That makes him a criminal, right? When one of his fathers shady partners shoots Felix, the last person he expects to save him is Batman.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Original Character(s)
Series: Kids of Gotham Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596853
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Felix Has a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I’m posting. I would love to post more about Felix later on! This is also the first in a series I’m working on and will (hopefully) post more of soon. Please comment and let me know how it looks! Thanks!

Felix didn’t associate with his father's business when he was younger. He hardly associated with his dad at all. Mom kept him away from dad, living off her own income and only seeing him when he got hurt and needed company. Mom taught Felix to be kind and peaceful. But then moms ideals got her killed and Felix couldn’t help but ask dad for a way to cope. 

Dad showed him the insides of his business, how his way of life got back at all the Gothamites that were responsible for moms inability to pay for her meds. 

Now Felix worked as a messenger. Dad sent him on runs and he delivered good and bad news. Most of the Gotham baddies respected the whole ‘Don’t shoot the messenger’ thing. 

Of course there had to be a couple who didn’t care. 

“He said he doesn’t want to make the deal unless you give him more shipments. Not enough bang for his buck.” Felix yawned, attempting to seem casual so they wouldn’t see how panicked he was. 

He was in one of the never ending abandoned warehouses of Gotham. There were crates lining the walls and Felix felt a little claustrophobic. The man in front of him, Albert Fisher, or Fish as he preferred, ran a pretty sizable district of Gotham’s streets. He regarded Felix with a frown and shook his head. 

“That’s not gonna fly. This isn’t a bargaining type of situation. If your old man wants to sell my product he’s going to have to settle with that price.” Fish grunted. 

Felix shrugged, “Then he says no deal. Thank you for your service.” 

He made a show of turning away and was about to hightail it out of there when Fish barked, “Wait.”

Felix turned and there it was, a gun. 

Felix’s old school once showed a story how Gotham kids were the only kids who knew the right way to react to a gun. 

Felix knew what the right way was. 

He held up his hands and forfeited control. 

“Listen man I’m just a messenger.” Felix droned, hiding the fear in his voice behind a mask of indifference. 

“Bullshit. You’re Mikos damn kid. He can’t disrespect me without consequences.” Fish shouted, shaking the gun. 

Yeah this was going nowhere fast. 

“Listen man I-”

Fish put his finger on the trigger and Felix flinched as he pulled. It happened in slow motion, as cliche as that seems. Felix practically saw the bullet move toward him and then suddenly he was on the ground. 

And god, everything hurt. 

Where was he hit? Was he dying? Felix was sure that if he was dying he was supposed to see mom standing above him so maybe he wasn’t? 

Wait, there were other sounds. Fighting? Yelling? More gunfire? 

Did dad follow him? 

There was pressure on his stomach and Felix instinctively pulled the knife from his waistband and made a wide arc with the blade, ignoring how every muscle hurt. 

A gloved hand grabbed his arm and stilled him. He looked up into the face of fucking Batman. Felix couldn't help but laugh. 

He started giggling, tears streaming down his face as Batman let go of his hand and started wrapping the wound in his stomach. 

“Are you okay?” Batman growled. 

“Fuck you. You’ve been following me haven’t you?” Felix spat, fighting against his pain just to make some jabs at Batman. 

“Is there pain anywhere else?” Batman pressed into his wound and Felix stifled his cry through gritted teeth. 

“Why are you following me?” Felix growled. 

The Bat ignored him and finished dressing the wound. Then Robin joined him and looked down at Felix. 

“We should let the authorities get him.” Robin snarled. Felix bared his teeth at the kid and smiled at the glare he received. 

“Robin, he’s just a kid.” Batman explained. 

Felix grunted, “I’m seventeen, fuck you.” 

And then Batman fucking smiled down at him. Yeah, Felix was sure he was hallucinating. 

“I’m going to pick you up now, we’ll take you somewhere safe and you can call your father.” 

“So you can ambush him?” Felix spat, flinching away as Batman tried to hold him. This Batman was acting weird. From the stories dad told him, Batman seemed like an intense man. But this Batman seemed...softer. 

“Not tonight.” Batman promised, offering Felix another smile. 

He seemed to be waiting for something and Felix could see that the Fish’s men were all taken care of. Cops would be coming soon. 

“Okay…let's do it.” Felix sighed. The Bat picked him up and they headed toward the exits. It was a little awkward, Felix was pretty large for his age, but there was no way he would be able to walk. 

“We should use him as bait.” Robin grunted. If anything, Robin was acting more like Batman than Batman himself. 

“We’ll get Mr. Mikos the right way soon, Robin. This isn’t the right way.” Batman mumbled. 

They made it outside and down a couple blocks before Batman put him down against the wall of an alley. 

“You have a phone?” Batman asked. Felix nodded and Batman and Robin headed toward the alleys opening. 

“Wait…” Felix blurted. They froze and Batman turned to him with a small smile, “Thank you.” Felix huffed. 

Batman simply nodded and Robin made a ‘tt’ sound. 

Then they were gone. 

Felix pulled out his phone and dialed his father's number. He could hear police cars drive by. 

“Hey kid. How’d the deal go?” 

“Dad, pick me up. I got shot.”


	2. Felix Returns the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Batman reunite. Not in the best way, but it ends well.

Felix stared up from the papers he was organizing and looked at the clock. It was almost seven thirty. Dad was supposed to stop at the office to drive them down to dinner half an hour ago. 

Now that Felix had a chance to look around, he noticed that the guard dad had assigned to him was gone. In fact, the small room that served as their office was completely empty. When the hell did that happen?

Felix got up from his chair, his hand massaging his side where he was still sore from the stiches. It had been a month since the whole ‘Batman saved my ass’ day. 

Felix didn’t tell dad about Bats helping him out. He thought it was too weird to dwell on so when dad asked how he got out, Felix's only reply was ‘I did’. 

Felix left the room and headed to where he knew dad would be overseeing a new shipment. 

He was expecting to see his dad ordering men around. He was definitely not expecting to see Batman and an unconscious Robin held at gunpoint with his dad in front of the duo. 

Dad had a gun pointed at the forehead of the Dark Knight but Batman had eyes only for Robin. 

“This is the last time you mess with my business.” Dad growled. The muscles in his arms coiled and Felix was running before he knew what he was doing. 

Then Felix was in front of yet another gun, putting himself between his father and Batman. 

“Stop! You can’t do this.” Felix screamed. 

Dad automatically lowered the gun, waving his hand for his men to do the same. 

“Felix, go back to the office. This doesn’t concern you.” Dad said in a placating tone. 

Felix frowned and turned to face Batman. He was staring up at Felix with his mouth agape. 

“He saved me dad. In that warehouse. He carried me to the alley.” Felix turned to his father again, “He could’ve used me as bait, he could have caught you. But he didn’t. He’s a good man. You can’t kill him.” 

Dad regarding Felix with a mix of disappointment and pride. It made Felix feel strong. Stronger than he’d felt since that day he got shot. 

Dad made a signal with his hand and the men cleared out, two or three of them thumping Felix on the shoulder. 

These men respect when debts are paid. 

“Move aside.” Dad sighed, putting his weapon back in his holster. 

Felix moved to stand next to Batman, who took advantage of the deescalated situation to check on Robin.

Dad crouched in front of Batman and extended his hand. 

“I thank you for saving my sons life. For this, I will release you and take my business out of Gotham.” Dad murmured. Felix watched nervously as Batman turned toward his father. He reached out and the two men shook hands in silence. 

Batman returned to his Robin and Dad got to his feet. 

“Felix, I trust you will see Batman and his partner out?” 

Felix nodded stiffly and Dad grunted before heading to the office to prepare their move out of Gotham. 

Felix watched Batman wake Robin and assess the level of his injuries. Robin was well enough to stand and soon the dynamic duo was back on their feet, watching Felix critically. 

Felix opened his mouth and shut it again. No words seemed to for the current situation. 

“Thank you.” Batman grunted. 

Felix nodded hesitantly and stuttered, “We’re even now, I guess.” 

Batman offered a small smile and extended his hand. Robin glared at Felix, both daring him and encouraging him to return the gesture. 

Felix clasped Batman’s gloved hand and they shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was kinda a weird ending but I genuinely didn’t know how else to end it. Anyway, Felix might return in future works. Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	3. Good Men and Bad Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has a run-in with some bullies. And maybe he loses sight of the light during this altercation. Either way, Felix learns more about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit different than the last chapters. If I’m being honest this is just a bit of a rant. Shoutout to my friends who wanted another chapter! Love you guys!

Felix fucking hated Blüdhaven. 

After their run-in with the dynamic duo, Dad moved Felix and his business to Gotham’s sister city. Dad said the change of scenery would do some good for Felix’s ‘mixed up ideals’ but if Felix was being honest, the change did more good for his father. 

In Blüdhaven, everyone was dirty. The cops, the politicians, the god damn doctors even. Blüdhaven awakened the always present anger in Felix. Why was it so hard for good things to thrive in this world?

Dad noticed the excess of evil too. And because of his new perspective, he found a better way to screw over the fucked up healthcare system. In Gotham their goal was revenge. In Blüdhaven their goal was to right the wrongs. 

So instead of stealing money from big corporations and drugs from other dealers, they stole medicine from corporations and redistributed it for cheaper. 

Felix appreciated his Dad’s new system, but after seeing the bad parts of the world, he opted out of any involvement. He just couldn’t see the point in trying to beat the system when the system wasn’t even a player in the game. 

His lack of involvement meant he had to be a regular teenager. Which was harder than it seemed. 

Felix walked down the steps of his fancy new school and pulled out his phone. Dad sent a couple text updating him about the newest stolen shipment of epipens. Felix smiled down at his phone and sent his dad a quick message of encouragement. 

“You think Gotham is bad? I’ll show you bad, you little bitch.” 

The cruel words caught Felix’s attention and he couldn’t help but freeze. He lowered his phone, scanning the surrounding schoolyard. 

“I’ll knock you out, don’t try me asshole.” 

Felix cringed at the second voice. That was the voice of a person trying desperately to hide their fear. 

Felix made a turn and headed to the back of the yard. He knew kids liked to bring their victims here for uninterrupted punishments. Which Felix found pretty stupid since the inhabitants of Blüdhaven couldn’t care less about victims. 

As Felix passed a line of shrubbery his eyes fell upon the all too familiar scene of some massive teen holding a much smaller teen up against the wall. 

The massive teen was Enzo Petroski, the son of one of the baddest arms dealers in Blüdhaven. The smaller teen was Peter Jackson, the son of Blüdhaven’s newest billionaire. He and his family moved to Blüdhaven from Gotham last week. 

“Enzo, let the kid go.” Felix muttered, sounding as bored as he could. 

“This ain’t got shit to do with you.” Enzo spat back. Enzo’s pals snickered and Felix rolled his eyes. 

“Your papa wouldn’t be too happy if he heard how you’re treating the son of his newest trade partner.” Felix hissed. 

The amount of sick joy Felix felt when Enzo paled worried him. Enzo immediately released Peter, muttering a few threats and curses. 

“Count yourself lucky.” he grunted at Peter before stomping away. His gaggle of underlings followed, throwing dark stares in Felix’s direction. 

“You’re lying, right?” Peter murmured. 

Felix watched him lean against the wall, staring at the dirt with a lost look plastered on his face. Long ago, Felix would feel some sympathy for the kid. Now, he stared at him with an apathetic numbness. 

“I wish I was. How else do you think your dad got so rich so quickly.” Felix said, his words clipped and cruel. 

“No. You’re lying. My dads not like them.” Peter barked, his eyes pinning Felix with a dark and angry glare. 

Something about his stubbornness caused a spark of anger inside Felix. He dropped his bag from his shoulder and strode forward. He was quick and smooth which didn’t leave Peter enough time to brace himself. 

Felix surged forward and forced all his anger and frustrations that he’d pent up into one punch. He hit Peter on the jaw, sending the boy to the floor. But Felix wasn’t satisfied. 

Felix was on him in an instant. His vision went red and he kept hitting. And hitting, and hitting, and hitting. Punch after punch landed with a sickening crunch. 

Peter was crying out but no one would come to his rescue. 

Then Felix was standing over him, staring down at the crying and bleeding form of a boy. 

“The sooner you learn that the world is shit, the sooner you’ll fall in line.” Felix spat. He forced himself to walk away, retrieving his discarded bag with shaking hands. 

Felix counted the cracks in the sidewalk as he walked home, trying and failing to calm his breathing. 

One crack, 

His bloodied knuckles stared up at him with a silent accusation. 

Two cracks, three cracks, 

His hands just wouldn’t stop shaking. 

Four cracks, five cracks, six cracks, 

The sound of Peter’s cries and the sound of his hands hitting his flesh were ringing in his ears. 

Seven cracks, eight cracks, nine, ten, eleven, twelve

Jesus Christ, Felix couldn’t breathe. 

Thirteen, fourteen, fifteensixteenseventeen,

“Felix?” 

Felix stopped. He looked up. He’d reached home but had managed to walk right past it. Bruno, his father’s right hand man, was standing on the porch smoking a cigarette. 

“Felix, you okay?” he asked. 

Felix stared at him in a trance. He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before nodding and backpedaling to the front gate. He hurried into the house, giving his father and the other men around the kitchen table a terse greeting before bolting up the stairs. 

He stumbled into his room, tossing his bag across the floor and running to the bathroom across the hall. He turned on the faucet and scrubbed the blood, Peter’s blood, from his skin. 

He felt wrong. God, he felt so evil. His words to Peter continued to repeat mercilessly.

Fall in line. Fall in line. Fall in line. 

Was that what Felix had reduced himself to? Another mindless thug. 

The blood was cleared from Felix’s knuckles but he felt no cleaner. What was wrong with him? Where had it all gone wrong? 

Felix glanced up at his reflection and flinched. An angry, violent, and cruel person stared back. Felix grabbed the rim of the sink to steady himself and gulped in greedy lungfuls of air. 

There was a knock at the doorway and Felix turned to see his dad standing by the open door. 

“Did something happen?” Dad asked. Felix stared at him as if he were looking at a stranger. 

“I…I beat a kid.” Felix stammered. Dad nodded slowly. He moved closer and Felix leaned away. 

His father noted the movement with a raise of his eyebrows but said nothing. He moved behind Felix, closing the door behind him, and lowered the lid of the toilet before taking a seat. 

Felix, whose hands hadn’t moved from the rim of the sink, watched him with wide eyes. 

“Talk. I’m here.” Dad said, his voice incredibly soft. 

Felix swallowed again and shut his eyes. 

“This kid was getting beat up. I stopped it. But then he started talking all this bull about his dad being a good man. I…I don’t know…I couldn't stand it. He was so sure.” Felix spat, opening his eyes and frowning at his reflection, “As if good men exist. As if it’s impossible to believe that someone like his father, who’s like a million other men, could be any different from those men.” 

Felix spun his head toward his father and released the sink. 

His hands made a wild gesture toward the door as he snarled, “The world is full of bad people and he believed his father wasn’t one of them. How dare he? How dare he deny something so believable?” 

“You hate this boy for his optimism?” Dad asked, leaning forward. 

“No! I hate him for his naivety. I hate him for his damn innocence. He doesn’t know what we all know.” Felix screamed. 

Dad simply nodded and leaned back, as if the toilet was one of his leather armchairs downstairs. 

“And what do we know, Felix?”

Felix opened his mouth to respond and paused. What did he know? He knew that good men could be bad but also that bad men could become good. 

Felix stared into his father's eyes and saw the proof for the latter. 

Felix scrubbed his hands across his face and sighed. His shoulders dropped and he breathed out. 

“Better?” Dad hummed. 

“Better.” Felix said. 

Dad rose from his seat and patted Felix’s shoulder as he passed by. He opened the door but paused with his hand on the doorknob. 

“The difference between a good man and a bad man is that the bad man does evil without remorse. You are a good man, Felix.” Dad mumbled, a little unsure of himself. 

Felix rewarded him with a small nod and a weak smile. 

Dad disappeared down the hall and Felix returned to his room. 

Guilt was a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plan to have another chapter to wrap everything up. Dick Grayson will make a return so stay tuned! Thanks for reading and thanks to all the people who left kudos on the last chapters.


	4. Justice Just Isn’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix goes to detention but he’s not alone. He’s also struggling with guilt eating him up from the inside but he’s going to fix that. Hopefully?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda ran away from me. I planned to have Nightwing pop by but surprise surprise he doesn’t. Anyway here’s a guilty boy. I know it’s a bit rushed but it’s what I got.

Apparently Blüdhaven’s education system served more justice than the actual city. When Felix arrived to school the next morning he’d plan to find Peter and apologize or try to explain himself. 

He wasn’t expecting to get called into the office after his second period. When he walked into the office he found Peter and Enzo sitting in the chairs against the wall. 

Felix took a seat and tried not to look at either boy. 

He hardly slept last night due to the guilt and he didn’t have the energy to articulate his regret to Peter.

Besides, the sight of Peter’s bandaged face did nothing to help calm the feeling that was eating up Felix. 

The principal opened his door and asked them to step inside. Peter hurried through first and Enzo and Felix followed, giving each other neutral glares. 

They took their seats across from the principal and he adjusted some papers on his desk before eyeing them and sighing. 

“It’s come to my attention that the three of you were involved in an altercation yesterday after school. It doesn’t matter who reported the fight but I can’t let it go unpunished.” the man adjusted his papers again before sighing, “I’m assigning you three after school detention today. Report to Mr. Folgers room after the final bell.” 

The principal dismissed them and Peter and Enzo got up to leave but Felix stayed in his seat. 

And he had actually thought proper justice would be served. 

“Sir, Peter didn’t do anything. He shouldn’t get detention for getting beat up.” Felix argued. Enzo and Peter stopped and looked at Felix as if he’d grown a second head. 

“Excuse me?” the principal asked. Felix felt a familiar flash of anger and grit his teeth. 

“Peter didn’t do shit. I’m the one who roughed him up. He shouldn’t get detention because of me.” Felix repeated, a little more aggressive than he planned. 

The principal’s face turned to a scowl and he leaned forward before growling, “I do not wish to have my methods of discipline questioned. Leave my office or I will assign more detention.” 

Felix stood, pushing the chair away before storming out the door. Enzo and Peter moved out of the way and Felix kept walking. 

The rest of the school day was a frustrated blur. Teachers gave their lessons but Felix hardly registered a single word. 

He couldn’t get over how unfair the entire situation was. It said a lot about the rules of justice in this world. 

The final bell summoned Felix to the assigned classroom. Mr. Folgers sat at his desk, reading a magazine. He waved Felix toward a seat and resumed his reading. 

Peter and Enzo were already sitting, situated on opposite sides of the room. Felix sat in the middle, glaring at the clock on the wall in front of him. 

Felix’s eyes were pulled toward Peter. His bandaged face was focused on his desk. He caught Felix staring and Felix pulled his eyes away. 

Guilt was a stranger to Felix. Sure he’d done bad things, but they were always intentional. And he usually harmed bad people. Peter didn’t seem like a bad person. 

Felix lowered his head and shut his eyes. He needed to talk to Peter, he really did, but he was just too tired. 

Too tired of the lack of justice. Too tired of the surplus of foul people. And too tired of his lack of power. 

He must have dozed off because when he raised his head again, Mr. Folgers was standing over his desk. 

“You’re free to go kid. Hope you learned your lesson or whatever.” he mumbled. 

Felix scanned the classroom and realized he was alone. He gathered his things and hurried out the door. It would be getting dark soon and he needed to find Peter and clear his conscious. 

He headed toward downtown, praying that he could catch Peter on his way home. 

In the end, it was luck that he managed to pass by the alley where Enzo was holding Peter up against the wall. 

“It’s just you and me now punk. I don’t care who you’re dad is, I’m gonna teach you a lesson once and for all.” Enzo growled. 

Felix stumbled into the alley and in a breathless voice chuckled, “Can you get any more cliche?” 

Enzo’s attention snapped toward Felix but he didn’t release Peter.

“Get out of here. I won’t let you interrupt me again.” Enzo barked. 

Felix walked closer and stood with his arms outstretched. Felix knew he was being stupid, maybe even a little dramatic, but it was all he could think of. 

“You let the kid go and you and me can go at it. Fair and square. How does that sound?” Felix challenged, sounding a little crazed. 

Enzo stared at him for a moment before releasing Peter. Peter scrambled away from him and toward the end of the alley but paused at Felix’s side. He stared at him with a confused frown before booking it. 

“Alright Enzo, let's get this over with.” Felix yawned. He dropped his hands, bracing himself as Enzo charged forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (even though this was supposed to be the final chapter) will have a good Nightwing lecture to wrap everything up. Also schools starting back up soon so who knows when I’ll continue this series. Anyway thanks for reading!


	5. Dick Grayson Returns the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix gets saved...again. Felix Mikos, Blüdhaven’s damsel in distress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end! This ones much shorter but I like how everything wraps up (of course I do I wrote the damn thing).

“Hey kid, you alright?” 

The voice echoed in Felix’s head and he opened his eyes. He stared up at Blüdhaven’s night sky and took in a deep breath. 

“Easy does it now. Can you sit up?” someone asked. 

Felix nodded his head and sat up, every bone in his body protesting. 

“Is your vision blurry?” 

Felix blinked several times and shook his head. 

The voice sighed and Felix was finally awake enough to process that he was not alone. 

A quick turn of his head showed Nightwing, Blüdhaven’s very own knight in latex, crouching next to him. 

“Holy shit.” Felix gasped. 

Nightwing smirked, “Welcome back to the land of the living. Were you mugged?” 

Felix swallowed and shook his head, “Nah I was fighting. Guess I lost.” 

Nightwing laughed, his voice sounding lighter than light, “At least you can remember what happened. That’s a good sign. If you’re able to stand, I can walk you home. Or to a hospital. Your choice.” 

“Home.” Felix spat. He ran his tongue over his teeth to make sure they were all there. Nightwing watched him carefully and Felix smirked, “Don't suppose you have a mirror in that outfit of yours?” 

Nightwing laughed again and Felix didn’t understand how someone this cheery could live in a city like this. 

“You’re pretty bruised up but I think you’ll be fine.” Nightwing assured, rising to his feet. He held a hand out and Felix pulled himself to his feet. 

Felix swayed and steadied himself against the nearby wall.

“You sure you’re alright?” Nightwing called.

Felix gritted his teeth against his pounding headache and nodded. 

“C’mon, let's get you home.” Nightwing sighed. He approached Felix and for some odd reason, Felix let Nightwing get into a position where he was practically carrying Felix. 

“You know, this isn’t the first time a bat has saved my ass.” Felix laughed, leaning heavily on Nightwing. 

“You don’t say.” Nightwing replied, sounding like he was holding back a laugh. 

“Yeah, I returned the favor though.” Felix murmured. Nightwing smiled and together they stumbled down Blüdhaven’s streets. Every now and then Felix would tell Nightwing where to turn. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Felix stuttered out of the blue. Nightwing nodded and Felix mumbled, “How can you possibly continue to do good when it seems like it never makes a difference?” 

Nightwing didn’t answer right away but his grip on Felix tightened slightly. He made a little sound that was a mix of a gasp and a hum. 

“You want the honest answer?” he prompted. Felix nodded and after a deep breath in Nightwing said, “Honestly, it gets harder every day. Some days I wonder why I still do what I do. Some days it seems like I’m never gonna stop. 

“But then I look at the people around me. My family and my friends. And the heroes around me. And I look at all the people I save.” Nightwing shrugged, “And I look at the people I change. Then it all comes into perspective and I don’t doubt for a moment that the fight is worth fighting.” 

Felix thought that was the best answer he’d ever get. 

They were a block away from home and Felix told Nightwing to let him walk the rest of the way home. Dad was probably already stressed out and the sight of a hero would just send him over the edge. 

Felix stood on his own and faced Nightwing before murmuring, “Thanks. You’ve helped in more ways than you’ll ever know.” 

Nightwing smiled and it seemed almost familiar, “You're a good kid. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about.” 

In the next moment, Nightwing was gone. His laughter echoed through the sky. Felix felt his lips pull up into a smile. 

He turned and headed home. 

Maybe people had to choose to be good. And maybe that one decision is what made them good people. 

Maybe Felix could make that decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thank you so much for kudos! I will totally continue this series with more kids of Gotham so stay tuned! Thanks :)


	6. Crooked Cops and Crooked Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Grayson and Rohrbach visit Felix's school to give presentation. And maybe Felix should have kept his mouth closed but then again, of he did he wouldn't have learned more about a cop that's different from the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my creative writing club gets these prompts and this week was "The other children" and since I've already submitted a different chapter of this fic I thought I would continue it for my club mates. Anyway enjoy!

The other kids seemed to enjoy the presentation. Two Bludhaven police officers stood in front of the class, explaining the process for arresting someone and how criminal records could negatively impact your life. Felix leaned back in his seat and watched the woman, Mrs. Rohrbach, display some paperwork. 

To say Felix was bored would be an understatement. He was already pretty familiar with the system and the process of booking a crook. He also wasn’t too interested in listening to a couple cops talk about staying out of trouble when they were probably dirty themselves. 

“You could make a difference in Bludhaven.” the man, Mr. Grayson, promised. Felix rolled his eyes but regretted the moment Grayson’s eyes turned to him.

“Do you disagree?” Grayson asked. Heads turned toward him and Felix grit his teeth against the attention. 

“No.” he muttered, glaring at his classmates. They turned back around, knowing better than to anger him. Felix relied on the rumors about him and his father to keep him out of the spotlight but Grayson apparently didn’t get the memo. 

“The BPD supports freedom of speech. If you’d like to say something, please do.” Grayson pushed. His smile seemed genuine and Felix was confused as to why he didn’t seem mad. 

Felix looked around, pleased that none of his classmates were still watching him. He looked up and stared at the woman. She, unlike Grayson, seemed upset with Felix’s attitude. Grayson was still smiling so Felix decided he would change that. 

“It’s a well known fact that the BPD doesn’t support any type of freedom. In fact, cops like you probably support crime so you can fill your pockets with some extra cash.” Felix rambled. Mrs. Perrington, his teacher who had been silent the entire presentation, stood from her desk and was about to berate Felix when Grayson waved a hand in her direction. 

The man walked toward Felix’s desk and Felix couldn’t help but tense. 

Grayson stood in front of him and nodded before murmuring, “Alright. You have a point there. But don’t you think we do some good as well?” 

“No. I’ve never seen a cop do anything good for anybody but himself.” Felix snorted. 

Grayson nodded again and tilted his head. He looked to the ceiling, taking a moment to think, before shrugging and returning to the front of the room. 

The presentation continued without any other incidents. Mrs. Perrington sent a few warning glances toward Felix but he ignored her and the offices, focusing instead on the clock. The bell finally rang and the officers thanked everyone for their attention. Felix was anxious to leave the room but Grayson asked him to wait for a moment. When the class was empty, Rohrbach began a conversation with Mrs. Perrington to give Grayson and Felix some privacy. 

Gayson smiled and Felix shifted his weight nervously. 

“I like your attitude kid. It could be very useful if you learn to use it right.” Grayson commented. 

Felix narrowed his eyes and said, “What attitude?” 

Felix realized it probably wasn’t smart to mouth off to a cop he’d already annoyed but he was too focused on ending this conversation to remember his manners. 

Again, Grayson just smiled and explained, “I like how you speak your mind. Bludhaven could use more honest folk.” 

That was one huge understatement, Felix thought bitterly. But Grayson’s words did make him feel a little better. The man must have noticed him relax because Grayson suddenly laughed. And beside his better judgement Felix actually smiled back.

“Hey rookie, let’s get going.” Rohrbach called from the door. Grayson nodded, saying goodbye to Mrs. Perrington and following Rohrbach. He paused in the doorway and gave Felix one last smile. 

“Come by the BPD sometime, I’ll show you around.” Grayson offered. 

Felix thought it was unlikely he’d set foot anywhere near there but he nodded nonetheless. Then Grayson disappeared and Felix was left staring at the space he once occupied. Maybe he could pay a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I think I might right more about Felix I really do love him. Stay safe out there folks!


End file.
